Forbidden Lessons
by Self'Titled
Summary: Itachi was the only tutor who could help Uta. Three years after being fired, Itachi saw her again. Uta's now passing with the help of Itachi, but how long before Sasuke lets people in on Itachi and Uta's study sessions? Modern OCxItachi/Sasuke Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Lessons.**

Music and chatter filled the exhibit, though for me, things were quiet and calm. I was walking alone, glancing at the art around me, and stopping at a few to study. I couldn't deny the fact that I felt lonely and bored since I couldn't find the two artists who were displaying tonight. My parents were talking with usually buyers and guests, my brother was more then likely sitting near the bar, playing a video game, but I still wouldn't want to join either.

Walking up the curved staircase, I nodded at two familiar faces while slowly making my way to the second floor. 'Where could they be?' My eyes left the steps and moved to the top of the stairs; my irritated expression changing to a bit of a surprised one, but I still smiled at who I saw. We met in the middle of the staircase, standing near the wall so others could pass. "What are you doing here?" I found it hard to hold by my true joy of seeing this Uchiha and based on his expression, I had a feeling he knew.

"My friends are the artists that are being featured here, but I'm surprised you came to this one." All of a sudden, my nerves melted away and things seemed natural.

"Deidara-kun and Sasori-san are your friends?" He nodded and by his face, I knew what he wanted to ask. "I was the one who talked my Dad into letting them show here and because of that I had to help organize and set up." As I started to explain, I began to walk up the stairs instead of standing around awkwardly with Itachi following me closely. "My parents also weren't happy with me just _barely _passing my exams so it was punishment at the same time."

"Don't you have a tutor?" After that question, I realized what I had just mentioned. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks so I snapped my head to the right hide my embarrassment.

"Not a very good one…" A chuckle. "Hey, it's not my fault I can't focus for more then five minutes at a time!"

He leaned over just a bit to whisper, "You always focused for me."

A smirk was clear in his tone, a blush was clear on my face.

For once, I couldn't think of a witty comeback. I just gnawed on my lip while fiddling with the end of my dress. 'God damn flirt.' I cursed to myself.

"Say, is your father here?" I turned my head, but kept it low so he wouldn't notice my bright face. Itachi's eyes were looking around the exhibit a bit obviously.

"He should be here somewhere." I smiled slyly, not even bothering to hide it since his charcoal orbs were looking at everything but me.

"Then I should I, I wouldn't want to cause any problems." He walked off quicker then I imagined and made me call out as I dove to grab his arm. His eyes looked down at me with confusion and anger reflecting in them. I could see myself in the darkness of his eyes; I was smiling sweetly even though I knew he'd be annoyed with me.

"Tonight I'm running this and my parents probably left already to go on a date. You're too paranoid." My joking brought up a glare and a smirk.

"How many times have I told you not to play games?" Shaking his head, his arm slipped around my shoulder as mine went around his waist, and my other free hand rested on his chest.

"Lots!" A grin danced across my face.

We continued walking around, looking for Deidara and Sasori and while Itachi was filling me in on his studies at the university, I overheard one conversation at the perfect moment.

"Oh~ look at that guy~"

My eyes secretly looked at three women who were giggling and staring at Itachi.

"Of course he already has a girlfriend. She looks pretty young though…"

"Isn't that Ayaka Tottori's daughter?"

An f-bomb went off in my mind. If word got out to my mother that I was with an older guy, acting all 'lovey-dovey' it would be lockdown. As I tried to find an escape route, a man walked up, offering them more drinks. That was my chance to tug Itachi along to get out of their view.

He kept asking where we were going and all I could say was, "Oh, you know~" with the wave of my hand. Improvising, we went to the patio. Barely anybody was out there and those who were, I didn't know. I mentally sighed as I went over to the railing. Leaning against it, I stared at the night sky. Tonight was amazing - fireflies, a humid summer night, starlit sky, and the muffle of music in the background. My mood had instantly changed at the new atmosphere. "Sorry about that…it was stuffy in there." I didn't bother to look at Itachi; I could already feel his eyes watching me.

"No need to explain. It was a little uncomfortable with all those people watching." Still his eyes watched me. This felt so much like the past…

But now we could be considered stangers.

"Hey, Uta!" My head whipped around and my teal eyes glared at my brother, Choku. I could see Itachi turn casually turn around and lean against the railing so his back faced my brother, though I knew it was so my brother wouldn't recognize him. Choku looked bored and tired as he leaned against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets and his eyes looking lazily off to the side. "Mom and Dad said you gotta drive me home."

"Why can't you just walk, it's not that far." My arms crossed as I pouted at him. He rolled his eyes at me while muttering something about sisters under his breath.

"Uta." The whisper made my eyes shift to Itachi. "Go on ahead." When I felt the light tap on my arm, I looked down.

I smirked.

Pretending to be upset, I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Alright." I groaned. Choku began to walk away so I took that moment to quickly dial my number into Itachi's phone and hit 'send'. I pulled my own phone from my pocket to stop the ringing. "I'll be back in a few." I winked.

Inside, Choku was waiting for me on the other side of the glass door. "Wasn't that-"

"No."

"Twenty."

I glared at my brothers' cocky smirk, but I still had no choice but to slap twenty dollars into his open hand. "Ya' know…I'm kind of glad I got to run this show tonight." My stupid grin got me a scoff from my brother.

"Girls."

Loud pounding on my door at 9:42 in the morning was my wake up call. Muffled by the knocking, I could hear my brother telling me to unlock the door. After pulling my head out from under my pillows, I struggled to push my hair out of my face. Only having one eye visible, I gave in. As I got up to get the door, I snatched my phone from its charger. One new text message greeted me when I flipped the screen open.

**New Message**

**From: Uchiha Itachi**

**Deidara thinks he left his keys in the museums office.**

"Hmm?" I hummed at my brother, my eyes finally looking up at him. I didn't hear a word he said since I was reading the message and the annoyance was clear.

"Breakfast, idiot." He rolled his eyes, but I hadn't noticed. I was already replying.

Re: (Uchiha Itachi) Deidara thinks he left his keys in the museums office.

Stop by at 3ish. I gotta clean up so we can look for em then.

"Uta, put that phone away and come eat." My mother bickered while I stood in the doorway, waiting for the message to send. Sitting down, I put my phone near my plate that was already loaded up with cinnamon toast and eggs. Breakfast was quiet other then the sound of silverware clinging together and the bacon frying. My thoughts about where Deidara could have left his keys and how much more American my family could get were interrupted by my father finally starting the morning conversation.

"You're starting school next week, right Uta?" My groan was my way of responding "yes" as I bit at my bacon like a carnivore ripping the flesh off its prey.

"Let's not forget the idiot is changing schools too." Choku added, with laughing eyes as he bit into his toast. I hissed.

"I still don't see the point in making me transfer." I grumbled, stabbing my eggs. "It's not like my grades will get better…"

"Oh yes they will." My father spoke, finally setting down his newspaper. "If you wanna get out of this school and back to your old one, you gotta do the work."

_click, click, click_

"Uta are you listening?"

"Hu?"

**New Message**

**From: Uchiha Itachi**

**We'll be there.**

Re: (Uchiha Itachi) We'll be there.

Btw, you're not welcomed unless you want your hea

"That cell phone will be gone if you get _one _low mark on a test." Closing my phone without finishing my reply, I slowly slipped it under the table.

"Got it…" I said quietly. Then I snapped. "But why does it matter if I do good in school? I'm just goanna be an artist like the rest of this family – not counting that thing you call your son – so it's not like I need to know the formula to find the angle of a roof or what the fancy word for a monkey is!" By now, I have had this conversation with my parents for the hundredth time and by now I must have got the same answer for the hundredth time.

"You want us to give you the art exhibit, correct?" My mother spoke up, now sitting down to eat since all the cooking was done with. I avoided all eye contact as I played with my eggs and gave a small nod. My dad was finishing off for my mom about how I won't get it without a business major. I leaned back in my seat.

Re: (Uchiha Itachi) We'll be there.

Btw, you're not welcomed unless you want your head to be beat in with a sculpture. xP

"Understand, Uta?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, I forgot to mention. If anything happens, Choku will be your tutor."

"What?"

"Ahahaha, yes!"

"After what happened with…" Anger was obviously filling my father just by the thought of Itachi, so my mother continued.

"It's hard to trust strangers and we can't find any women who have spots open for you, so your brother will help you."

"He's 14!" I yelled. "How is he supposed to be able to help me?"

"He's a genius, honey."

_bam._

"Uta…get your head out of your food."


	2. Chapter 2

"Seems like you have a bit of a situation," Itachi sighed when Uta had explained to him why her parents made her transfer schools her junior year.

"Yeah," she simply muttered, watching the steam float from her tea until it vanished in thin air.

Around mid-afternoon both Itachi and Uta had time to meet up at a small maid café on the busy side of town – their "non-scheduled" study location. It was also the place where Uta had the (mis)fortune of working at so she could pay her cell phone bill so the threats of it being taken away would finally end. However, there was a downside. Her coworkers would swoon over any man with a good looking face – with a women or not.

Itachi received above average quality service while Uta didn't even receive even a fake smile from the envious waitress. "Why did we choose this place again?" She groaned, turning away from the girls whispering behind their order pads.

"It was your idea." She could only pout at her reflection in the window. Thoughts of the first time they had ever met at the café filled her mind. It was to study without her parents entering the dinning room every five minutes or so, but the heart filled eyes and glares were just as distracting. It took a few meeting to get them to stop, but eventually they did and then a three year break and all is the same.

Uta's mind focused on Itachi again when his hand moved across the table, pushing a napkin over to the green haired girl. Written into it was 'X/9 + 7 = 16'. Her raised eyebrow made him answer, "Solve for 'x'."

"I'm not that stupid, x equals 81." A smirked danced on the males lips and "Oh shit.." left the girls. Itachi took the napkin back, scribbling an ellipse below.

"Find the area of the ellipse with half axes a and b." He said nonchalantly. Uta's eyes stared blankly at the drawing, crickets chirping in her mind. Itachi watched her intently, which made the girl shift uncomfortably under his gaze. "What year did Edo become Japan?"

Then Uta sunk into her seat.

"What's alliteration?"

Lower…

"…what's chemistry, Uta-san?"

"…chem is try?" Her weak smile disappeared under his stare. In the pits of his onyx orbs annoyance and fury mocked her as his expression remind emotionless. An unlady like snarl left her lips as she slapped her hand on top of her head and dragged it down her face, pulling her pushed aside bangs back into her face to block his gaze. Her own orbs were focusing on the people wandering in the streets.

"Well it's no surprise your parents aren't happy with your grades. Those are simple questions, Uta. You knew them when I was your tutor." Itachi pointed out, running his hand through his bangs that framed his face.

"Well that was three years ago and you know how my memory is." The girl frowned more, crossing her arms childishly. The silence hung over them like an anvil on a piece of thread. It irked the female only more and as a way of letting her annoyance out she snatched a napkin and Itachi's pen. Furiously, she began scribbling away, drawing an angry panda with puffed cheeks that matched her own.

Itachi watched. His eyebrow raised when she finished the little scene of what appeared to be a chibi-ifed Itachi throwing numbers and letters at Uta's head. Then there was also a bunny, a weasel, a squirrel, sushi, and then the girls hand slammed on the napkin when an idea sparked.

"Tutor me again!" A chuckle left his lips – she looked like an idiot at that moment.

"Did you forget that your father said he would kill me even if he saw me at the _grocery store?_"

"That's why we don't tell him." Uta stated so casually that it hit Itachi like a bullet to the brain as 'OBLIVIOUS FOOL' stamped itself on Uta's forehead.

||6:57AM||

Odious thoughts filled Uta's head as she sat on the speeding subway, blaring her music exasperating the other passengers. Even with the loud music and shaking subway, Uta was dozing off in a standing position, wishing she could sleep in until 2:30 in the afternoon again. Though today was the first day of a new school year, at a new school. There were a few other students, not in the same uniform, but there were many more adults heading to work.

She glanced at her phone, frowning at the time, but was a bit thankful that she would be on time for the first day. For the rest of the ride she wondered what it would be like – Konoha _Public _High School. The previous high schools she attended were private and down right boring. She heard rumors that public schools were more rowdy, but never knew what to truly expect.

Still lost in her thoughts, she was walking down the routine she drove down with her parents so many times to know where to go. Along the way, she stared to see more teenagers wearing the same uniform and it made her relax a bit. She watched them from afar, trying to see why some people went to public schools and others went to a private one, but seeing no difference she just shrugged her shoulders and went on her way.

In less than half an hour the school year would begin and that meant it was time to get into gear with her studies, but Lord knows how well that could only go.

'_Thank god I have a tutor~'_


End file.
